


Soft

by TrashTrashTrash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jace Wayland-centric, M/M, again nothing new, and maybe smut, idk i haven't decided yet, jace is also emotionally constipated, life's hard don't pressure me, my favorite jace, simon is bad with his feelings, soft! jace, terrible parent! robert lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTrashTrash/pseuds/TrashTrashTrash
Summary: “Jace?”Jace’s head whips around quickly as his eyes widen. Izzy wasn’t supposed to be back for another hour, yet here she is, standing in the doorway, looking very, very confused.Jace was frozen, sitting at Izzy’s vanity, mascara in hand. He had already applied a pale sparkly eyeshadow over his lids with a sheen of gloss added to his lips. He was in the middle of applying mascara to his left eye when Izzy had walked in on him, making it splatter.Or the one where Jace likes makeup and Simon doesn't know how to deal with his emotions, but to be fair, neither does Jace.





	1. Jace?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Jimon fic but I love both soft! Jace and Jimon so I decided, why the hell not? and write them both in one fic. I had this idea for this fic one day in class and immediately wrote it down on my phone. I hope you guys like it!

“Jace?”

Jace’s head whips around quickly as his eyes widen. Izzy wasn’t supposed to be back for another hour, yet here she is, standing in the doorway, looking very, very confused.

Jace was frozen, sitting at Izzy’s vanity, mascara in hand. He had already applied a pale sparkly eyeshadow over his lids with a sheen of gloss added to his lips. He was in the middle of applying mascara to his left eye when Izzy had walked in on him, making it splatter across his canvas.

“Ugh, Jace.” As soon as Jace heard that, he immediately tensed up, bracing himself for the ridicule and disgust he expects. He knows that his sister loves him, but she’s never expressed any support for the LGBT community or anyone outside of the gender norm.

“Jace, you got it on your eye, you dummy. Here, let me fix it.” As Izzy began to walk over to where Jace was sitting, he looked like a deer in headlights. There were about a million thoughts circling around in his mind right now. What is happening? Is she ok with this? Or is she lying and as soon as she comes over here she’s going to spit in my face and then never talk to me again?

When Izzy broke him out of the never ending cycle of doubt, she was sitting in front of him saying, “ pass me the makeup wipes. They’re on your left.” It took Jace a second, but he finally turned his head and saw a little pack of wipes labeled, “Simple”. He laughed a little on the inside, thinking to himself, nothing about this is simple. He handed it to Izzy and she took one out, drawing Jace’s face closer with her hands, and began to wipe off the black smudges.

“Jace, you know you could have asked for my help, right? I mean, you didn’t do terrible, but I could have definitely done better.” She says this with a smile, and a wave of relief washes over Jace.

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“ No, I am,” Jace’s heart froze. She hates me, oh god. She’s going to wipe it off so no one sees that I put makeup on and then she’s never going to talk to me again. I can’t believe I ever thought-

“you didn’t ask to borrow my makeup! You know I hate it when people use my stuff without asking me first!” Izzy roles her eyes, but at the same time grabs another palette of makeup that contains little circles of different skin tone shades. She picks one that’s on the lighter side and swirls a brush in it.

“Look up,” Jace is startled at first, but looks up anyway.

“I thought you would be mad at me.”

“I am mad at you Jace.”

“ No , I mean,” he pauses, frustrated and scared, “ I thought you would be mad because I’m putting makeup on.” It comes out rushed, but Izzy still understands and her face softens. There is a look of pure love in her eyes that reminds Jace just how much his sister cares about him, and before she even has the chance to answer, all of his fears are washed away with that one look.

“ As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. You’re my brother, and wearing makeup won’t change that. I love you no matter what.” She ends her speech by spraying Jace’s face with a mist that makes him jerk his head back in surprise.

“Warn a guy next time before you decide to start spraying random shit on his face.”

“ It’s not ‘random shit’ Jace, it’s setting spray! You use it to set your makeup and make it last,” she says with an eye roll, like Jace should have somehow known this already. 

The truth is when Jace had snuck into Izzy’s room today after he had seen her leave, and had sat down at her vanity, he didn’t have a clue what he was supposed to do next. All he had known was that makeup has always fascinated him. Ever since he was little, he always wanted to try makeup. When he had one day asked Robert if he could play with makeup like Izzy did, he was immediately smacked across the face and yelled at for “trying to be like a girl” and “there will be no cross-dressing queers in this family.” After that day, Jace had never thought about putting makeup on again. It wasn’t until he saw Clary putting on lipstick the other day that that same attraction with makeup would resurface. After that, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Until today, when he finally gave in and went into Izzy’s room, where he knew that he would find an abundance of makeup. He hadn’t known what he was going to do when he got there, but as soon as he had sat down, he began to touch everything. Dragging his fingers across eyeshadows to see the colors on his hands and trying different lipsticks on to see what they would look like on him. Before Izzy had come back, he felt content, sitting there and playing with makeup. It felt oddly calming and like he had always done this- familiar and safe- like he was in his own little world where nothing bad could get to him.

Jace looks up again to see Izzy wearing a loving smile. He begins to smile himself, knowing that Izzy was accepting of Jace was so relieving and just made Jace happy. So, so happy. 

Suddenly the door swings open with someone talking a mile a minute as they entered.

“Hey Izzy, I was wondering if you’d seen Jace anywhere? I haven’t been able to find him and I wanted to-.” Simon immediately stopped when he sees Jace’s face. He stares blankly at him, mouth making a rather large “O”. Finally, after a couple nerve racking seconds of silence, Simon collects himself enough to say, “ I’m gonna go. Bye Izzy,” and almost runs out of the room.  
Jace feels the same sinking feeling that he had felt when Izzy first stepped into the room all over again. It’s just this time, Jace has no hope that Simon might accept him, because he already knows the answer.

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” Izzy’s eyes are filled with pity. She knows how Jace feels about Simon, and to see the man he loves run away when seeing him in makeup, she knows that that must be heart breaking. 

And it is, Jace can confirm. It really is.

“ You know what, he doesn’t deserve you. If he’s gonna run away without talking to you, he doesn’t deserve you, period, because you’re amazing Jace, and don’t let anyone, not even Simon, make you think different,” Izzy says with a determined face. 

Jace gives Izzy a small smile and says, “ Thanks Iz. I think I’m just gonna head back to my room now. Can you hand me one of those wipes, please?” Izzy hesitates at first, wanting to say he shouldn’t take it off before realizing that, even though she knew how to be a decent human being, the others at the institute might not- and there’s no telling what might happen if word gets back to Idris. So, she hands him a makeup wipe without a word.

Jace takes the wipe and scrubs his face until when he looks back in the mirror all he sees is his boring, normal one staring back at him.

“I’ll see ya later, Izzy. Thanks again for not caring.”

“ No problem Jace, and you can come back anytime you want to use my stuff again. I give you my full permission ahead of time.” She says this with a playful smile that makes Jace laugh a little then turn on his feet to leave.

Once he gets back in his room, he lets out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Ok, so the guy you’re in love with is disgusted by you. No big deal. You just need to move on and forget about him. That’s the only thing you can do in order for you to not have your heart crushed into even tinier pieces than it already is.

He lets out another breath,” ok,” he agrees with himself. That’s what he’ll do- he’ll forget about Simon. Jace holds himself in the false security for about ten seconds before he comes back to reality and bangs his head on the door and whispers, “I’m screwed.”

But,Jace, knowing himself, knows that he’ll at least try his damndest to fall out of love, no matter how impossible it may be.


	2. Oh shit

“Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh go-”

“Simon! Breathe.” Simon immediately takes in a very dramatic breath and flops on down on Clary’s bed. Clary lays down next to him and grabs his hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of it.

“ I messed up Clary, I messed up real bad.”

Clary rolls her eyes and stands up.“Simon, I bet it wasn’t that bad.”

Simon follows suit and jumps to his feet, hands flailing while he explains,” oh no no no, Clary. You don’t know what happened. Oh god, he must think I hate him!” With that, he drops back down on the bed and respectively rolls himself up in his comforter. Clay huffs and sits down next to the roll that is Simon, rubbing what she hopes is his back.

“Simon, just tell me what happened.”

Simon lets out a loud sigh and sits up, promptly unraveling his blanket bindings.

“I was worried about Jace today because I couldn't find him. I mean, I hadn’t seen him all day and when I hadn’t seen him at training during his usual time.”

“Do you know Jace’s schedule by heart?” Clary questions. Simon swats her hand at her

“ Not what’s important here, Clary. Anyway, after that, I knew something was up. So, I went to go ask Izzy where he was, but when I got to her room, not only was she there but Jace was too.”

“ Ok, that’s good then, right? You found Jace. Problem solved,” Clary said, clearly confused why Simon was still so upset. Simon began to continue, his pace of speech even faster than before.

“ Except Jace was wearing makeup.” Simon sees the hint of shock that passes Clary’s fetures before she gives an accepting nod. “He was sitting at Izzy’s vanity and Izzy was putting makeup on him. When he looked at me and I saw his face , I, I , I froze up Clary. I didn’t know what to say, I mean it’s not like he looked bad or anything! His eyeshadow looked great,  
I mean, not too much and the color really looked good with his eyes. And his lips were so shiny they looked wet and.. He.. he.. Why are you laughing, Clary?! I made a fool out of myself and Jace probably thinks I hate him now!” Simon’s eyes wide with panic and confusion, Clary continued to laugh.

As she finally calmed down, she looks at Simon with a small smile and a playful light dancing around in her eyes.

“Simon… Do you, like, Jace?”

“ Ya, I mean, I know we have that ‘frenemy’ thing going, but Jace is a good guy, who wouldn’t like him?” Simon explained, now looking baffled. Clary rolled her eyes and continued.

“ No Simon, I mean, do you like like Jace?” Simon stared at Clary for a moment before his eyes widened with realization.

“WHAT. No,no, NO. I do NOT like Jace! He’s an arrogant, self-righteous asshole who would take pleasure in seeing me fall off a building. Why would I like him?! With his stupid perfect blonde hair and his gorgeous body and his eyes that, even though they don't match, look more beautiful than most and his will to risk his own life for the better of others or, or how much he love his family and .. and..” As Simon ran out of breath, he looked over at Clary, who had the biggest smirk. Oh shit.

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to write the rest of this in past tense. Present is way to hard and nobody has time for that extra bullshit. I know it's short, but it's meant to be. I'm on vacation right now so I don't know when I'll update again. 
> 
> That goes for all the time, really. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	3. Huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long guys. I've been hella busy taking over the world and that shit is exhausting.

“Oh shit” Simon looked shocked. Like he couldn’t even believe his own self. His hands began to sink into his hair as his facial features morphed into panic mode.

“Oh shit oh shit oh shi-”

“SIMON” Simon’s head snapped around to look at Clary, immediately shutting up and looking at her. He looked so lost. “ Simon, I need you to breathe, ok? Breathe. So, you like Jace. What’s the big deal?" His eyes turn crazed as he looks at her like she just spontaneously grew three more heads.

“What’s wrong with that??? What’s WRONG with THAT?!” I don’t know, maybe the fact that you guys liked each other or maybe the fact that he’s your brother or maybe it’s the fact that he hates my _literally guts_???!”

“Simon, he doesn’t hate you.” Simon’s head starts moving in jerking movements as he splutters out,

“ Uh, I beg to differ.” Clary rolls her eyes and continues,

"Simon, come on - I mean- _really_ think about it. What has he ever done that signifies that he hates you?” Simon began to open his mouth to respond but slowly closes it when he realizes that, well, he really hasn’t done anything that shows he does in fact hate him. Maybe that Simon annoys the ever living hell out of him, sure, but hate? Nothing comes to mind.

**_Huh_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know- it was hella short. I promise to try and do more the next time. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	4. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh

After Clary left, Simon was alone with his thoughts. 

What if Jace really didn’t hate him?

Simon shook his head and got into bed. As he was pulling the covers back, he thought about how Jace had helped him pick up ‘the ladies’ that one night at the bar. He had been patient with Simon- he had actually smiled with Simon in his presence, which, to be honest, had been very odd. Simon remembered how even though he was supposed to be looking for a temporary fix at the bar that night, his focus had solely been on the blonde shadowhunter sitting right next to him.

Fuck, I’m so screwed.

 

Simon groaned and threw the blanket over his head, shutting out the thoughts of Jace. When sleep finally washed over , he couldn’t help but think about a certain boy’s mismatched eyes before drifting off.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It takes Jace a second to remember the night before’s events when he wakes up. Once he did, he groaned in embarressment. Not only had Izzy found him playing with her makeup, but the love of his hellish life had also seen him. 

Fuck, I’m so screwed.

There were so many questions running through his mind on how to handle this - damage control the situation. Do I tell Alec? I mean, if Izzy knows, it’s only fair that I tell Alec too. And he wouldn’t mind since his boyfriend looks like the glitter monster threw up on him on a daily basis. 

Jace suddenly groans when he remembers Simon. 

What the hell do I do about him? Do I ignore him and when people ask why say he finally tipped me over the edge with his annoying mundane movie references? Or do I pretend that nothing happened? Treat him like I always do- like I’m a fucking saint just for putting up with him?

 

“ Or you could just tell him how you feel.” Jace whipped his head around in surprise to see Izzy standing in his doorway, hands on hips and a smirk adorning her red lips.

Jace immediately rolls his eyes and stands up,” ya, not gonna happen Iz.” Izzy starts to whine like a child who didn’t get ice cream.

“Why noottttt???”

“Because Izzy, he clearly isn’t interested in me. I get that. I’m not going to fool myself into thinking he does just so I can get my heartbroken.” Izzy sighs and walks over to Jace, wrapping her arms around him in a loving hug. Jace sinks into her arms- Izzy always gave the best. When she pulls back, she smiles, flipping her hair back dramatically,

“He doesn’t deserve my brother anyway.” Jace shakes his head and smiles back, appreciating her attempt to make him feel better. She sticks her arm out and he immediately grabs on, leading her out the door towards the main room of the institute. They start to discuss what they think they’ll be doing today, when suddenly someone slams into Jace.

“Oops, I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you I wasn’t looking and I… oh.” Jace looks up to see none other than Simon and Clary, Simon being the one who had been rapidly apologizing before realizing exactly who he had ran into. He’s there, standing right in front of Jace. “He’s beautiful, as always,” Jace thinks to himself. His hair, the perfect mess of brown, eyes sparkling with a hope and naivety he wished he still had. Jace, just like Simon, is standing in the middle of the hallway, frozen. They’re inches apart and both have halted their breathing unknowingly. Jace is the first to get a grip on reality and come back, although his mind is still muddled, like Simon and him had gone somewhere only they themselves could travel to. 

 

Jace is only able to mutter out a simple, “oh,” before he flees (a very manly flee) in the other direction. Izzy looks distraught as she mouths a ‘sorry’ to Clary and Simon before she takes off after him.

“What the hell just happened?” Clary asks Simon in awe and curiosity. 

“ Honestly, no fucking clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up fam squad. Your family friendly trashbag is back with her not-regularly-scheduled trash. Being a senior in high school is hella hard and I'm hella stressed, but the thought of Jace blushing keeps me alive. How are you guys doing?


	5. Update and Bad News My Dudes

I just realized that I haven't posted in over a month and I honestly feel terrible about it. I actually haven't even been able to keep up with this season because I've been busy. So until further notice *takes deep breath* Soft is being put on hiatus.

 

I know I know, I feel really bad about it but I know that right now I can't put in the dedication that I really want to put into this fic. Maybe after December when college applications are due, but until then I just feel like the writing I'd be putting out would be underwhelming and not what the story deserves.

I might be posting little stories here and there so if you like my writing look out for those.

 

I'm really sorry guys.

 

Until I update,

Love you squad fam,


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Yall

 

 

 

 

It's been a minute

 

 

 

 

But I'm coming back

 

 

 

 

 

soon

 

 

 

 

 

Seriously though, I graduate on May 24th and it's honestly terrifying, but it also means that I can finally get back to writing both Soft and Not Again.( If you don't know what Not Again is, it's a Riverdale fic I was writing but also had to stop due to school.)

 

Bottom Line: I will start writing again. Very very soon.

 

 

 

 

Get ready yall

 

Because I'm coming back with a newfound love of simultaneously healing and destroying hearts.

 

 

In the meantime, you can check out my new tumblr (like I literally just made it as I was writing this) trashtrashtrashwriting.tumblr.com , where I'll be writing one-shots and blurbs for multiple fandoms.

 

 

 

 

Thank you for your patience. I can't wait to start writing again,

 

 

 

 

 

Later Losers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm serious about the writing blog. I won't be posting anything chaptered, since I don't have time to focus on anything like that right now, but I still want to write, so it's a happy medium. 
> 
> Some fandoms I can write about are Riverdale, Shadowhunters, The Good Doctor, 5SOS, and more.
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up if you have a request.
> 
> Until then, stay fammy my bros.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I have no idea where this is going or how long it will be, so stay tuned to see what comes next because it will be just as much of a surprise for you as it will be for me.


End file.
